


Purrfect

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Steven and Cat Ears





	Purrfect

The thing most people don’t realise about filming is that it’s a great deal more  _stressful_ than they make it look. There’s waking up exceptionally early to get themselves and the equipment ready. There’s having to draft up contingency plans and arriving early to set them up. There’s the constant rushing in order to make sure they don’t overshoot their allocated schedule and cause delays. There’s so much more that goes on behind the scenes that online audiences don’t get to see. 

Filming, editing and producing videos on a regular basis is hard work. So much time, energy and sacrifices have to go into it just to make it all come together seamlessly. It would be unrealistic to expect everyone to be in a constant good mood throughout the entire process. If their team hadn’t been so close knit and understanding on when someone needs a break in between takes, Steven wouldn’t have a singular doubt that they would already have gotten on each other’s nerves at least twelve whole times by now.

Andrew’s energy levels crash sometime between their final take and the transit home. While he typically isn’t the type to grow irritable, for all his commitment to describing himself as a ‘curmudgeon’, Steven knows he’s exhausted and sorely in need of a break when he’s more withdrawn than usual and doesn’t bother refusing the dango he offers, chewing on them in an almost absentminded fashion.

Though he knows it’s not any of his business and that Andrew could very well take care of himself, something in Steven just…itches with a peculiar restlessness. An instinctive need to somehow help. It’s almost serendipitous when he’s jabbed on the sides after attempting to sprawl in his seat, because he finds the solution to his pondering.   
  
“Andrew. Hey, Andrew. Look.” The taller man shuffles his way over once everyone is preoccupied with packing up and getting ready to head back to their rented apartment. Steven does his best to rein in his energy and instead, chooses to wait until he has his companion’s attention. In a flash, he whips out his prized possession from behind his back- a pair of cat ears. More specifically, fluffy pale cat ears that come attached to a head set so that they could move according to brain waves. Listen- when you’re in Japan, you buy the strangest cutest things okay? Don’t judge him.

Placing them on, he crinkles his nose and does the infamous[ ‘Cute Thing™’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGTXP2FzQS94%26feature%3Dyoutu.be%26t%3D4m38s&t=YTIzMzkyOWZlZmVlYTU3MGQxMTA1ZTZjNTEwNDFhYjE2N2E4YWQ0NyxveGZwcklPUA%3D%3D&b=t%3AtEqAcROywjptvmW_PmeDRA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fspoopybruh.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176272990134%2Fthe-thing-most-people-dont-realise-about-filming&m=1) (as dubbed by Andrew), raising his fists to his cheeks and wiggling them.   
“Poing poing.” For added effect, Steven leans closer so that he’s in Andrew’s space and exaggerates the brightness of his smile.

When Andrew ducks his head abruptly, his insides clenched in a cold wash of dread. Had he misjudged? Stupid. Stupid stupid, Steven. He should have just left him alone. Thankfully enough, before he could slip further down into a rabbit hole of self critical judgement, he registers trembling and belatedly realises that  _Andrew is laughing_.

He hears it a bit after- quiet, deep, rich but unrestrained laughter erupting from his companion. It grows steadily in frequency and pitch, bordering on euphoria born from exhaustion until he’s pressed firmly against Steven’s sides and Steven has to sling an arm over his shoulders just so that they both wouldn’t stumble or fall.

“You’re ridiculous.” Andrew comments with an undignified snort before he’s dropping his head back on Steven’s shoulder again, laughter still easing out of him on occasion and fuuuck. If he rested his head on Steven’s chest right now, he probably could hear how hard his heart is hammering. In fact, he probably could do so from his current position against him.   
  
“Yeah? You think so?” Steven’s grinning so hard his cheeks ached. He would have continued on, except for the fact that they were now being rushed (”Stop flirting and get in the van, guys.”, “We’re not flirting!!!”, “Yeah right. Just get in.”)

Later, after all the equipment had been packed in and they were well on the road, with several of their crew nodding off, Andrew would lightly bump his knee with his own and mumble.   
  
“Do the cute thing again.”

And Steven does. They get shushed when Andrew starts laughing again. But Steven can’t find it in himself to regret it when the sound of his amusement washes over him in a gentle blanket of affection-  _Like honey_.

Andrew shifts and Steven shifts with him. After a minor bout of jostling around, they find a comfortable position together- Stretched out against the back seat with Andrew nestled in between his legs and resting against him. He feels lips press against the base of his neck and a content sigh escapes.

The cat ears stayed on for the rest of the ride back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
